


Завтрак, бекон и Боунс

by minty_mix



Series: Мини G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Джим заглядывает к Боунсу в его комнату в общежитии, но кое-кто опережает его.





	Завтрак, бекон и Боунс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breakfast and Bacon and Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/636260) by [Mackem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackem/pseuds/Mackem). 



> Кроссовер, в котором Стайлз - младший брат Леонарда.
> 
> Сиквел к фику "Он не обуза (он мой брат)"; можно читать отдельно.

В субботу Джим входит в комнату Боунса всего лишь немногим позже восьми утра, потому что очень хочет с ним позавтракать. Завтраки с Боунсом — это то волшебное время, когда Джим может есть столько бекона, сколько захочет, и ему за это ничего не будет, кроме выразительно приподнятой брови. В остальное время такое поведение кончается лекциями о холестерине и ишемической болезни сердца и “парень, прекрати закатывать глаза, твое тело — это храм, не забивай свой храм беконом ”.

Завтрак, бекон и Боунс, господи боже. Одна только мысль об этом заставляет Джима подняться с кровати куда эффективнее, чем любой будильник, и помогает проснуться раньше полудня даже после вечеринки у Гейлы. Это, конечно, все равно раньше, чем Джим хотел бы просыпаться наутро после пьянки, и похмелье вгрызается в мозг, причиняя боль, но Джим не из тех, кто любит поваляться подольше. И действительно, даже если голова пухнет, в животе бурлит, а все тело активно протестует против того, что он позже покладисто назовет «провальной попыткой выяснить, как много желатиновых шотов - слишком много», Джим лучше побудет с Боунсом, чем растянется на кровати, пытаясь все это перетерпеть. Ничто так не поднимает ему настроение, как то чувство всепоглощающего счастья, которое захлестывает его, пока он будит Боунса и ведет его выпить, наслаждаясь невероятным сочетанием его акцента, более заметного от недосыпа, и недовольно изогнутых губ, означающих «Какого черта я встал так рано?».

Джим не привык чувствовать что-то такое к людям. И он даже не уверен, что ему с этим делать. Он смотрит на Боунса, и что-то внутри него словно встает на место, так, как никогда раньше. Да, ему, конечно, хочется забраться на него, будто на очень ворчливое дерево, но, вместе с тем, он хочет слушать, как Боунс жалуется на своих студентов, смотреть, как он читает медицинские журналы , и таскать ему замороженные йогурты, чтобы видеть его улыбку.

Джим не знает, как объяснить это Боунсу так, чтобы все не закончилось презрительной ухмылкой. Учитывая, что все, на что его хватало до сих пор, это глупости в стиле «Боунс, твое лицо прекрасно!», реакция Боунса будет очень даже справедлива. Но Джим над этим работает, так что он почти уверен, что однажды сможет признаться. Он знает, что у Боунса нет никого ближе него, что он его лучший-друг-на-всю-жизнь, и пока что этого хватает. Возможно, Боунс еще не совсем оправился от развода, чтобы воспринимать флирт без настороженности. Это нормально. Джим готов поиграть в ожидание.

Он же все-таки Джим Кирк, и потому абсолютно бесстыден. Настолько, что открывает дверь в комнату Боунса и входит внутрь, даже не постучав. Он вычислил его код безопасности спустя две недели после эпичного начала их дружбы просто потому, что он Джим и границы для него значат чуть меньше, чем для всех остальных. Когда Джим впервые вломился в его комнату, Боунс только вздохнул, но пароль так и не сменил, что Джим воспринял как официальное разрешение торчать здесь, сколько ему вздумается.  
Было это разрешением, или нет, но Джим никогда не приходит, без кофе на двоих, потому что это — один из ключиков к сердцу Боунса, который, ко всему прочему, еще и каждый раз заставляет стихнуть его тирады «Зачем ты разбудил меня, глупый мальчишка?» на полуслове. Джим усмехается, глядя, как его друг свернулся под одеялом клубком, и проходит в комнату. Ему не видно Боунса, скрывшегося за куском ткани. Тот всегда спит беспокойно: крутится и вертится юлой, пока не оказывается завернутым в одеяло, словно человеческое буррито, потому что он — воплощение чистого обожания.

Джим не может сдержать усмешку, растягивающую губы.

— Бо-о-оунс! — зовет он раздражающе бодрым тоном. Тело под одеялом едва заметно шевелится, когда Джим оставляет кофе в уголке, где они обычно завтракают. — Пора вставать! С члена руки, жопу — в брюки!

С кровати доносится полный недовольства стон, пока Джим разливает кофе по двум кружкам — Боунс любит крепкий черный кофе без привкуса картонной чашки. Джим поворачивается спиной, чтобы Боунс не видел ухмылку, которую вызывает у Джима его утренняя возня, и потому не смотрит на кровать, когда незнакомый голос хрипло произносит:

— Т-кто?

Джим замирает.

Обернувшись, он видит, что край одеяла немного сдвинут, а на него из-под растрепанной челки смотрит пара чужих янтарного цвета глаз. У незнакомца темные круги под глазами, опухшие веки, а его голос, когда он снова решает его использовать, все еще сонный.

— Ты убийца? Или вор?

— Нет! — протестует Джим, широко распахнув глаза. Он осматривается вокруг, но убеждается, что он не ошибся: это действительно комната Боунса и ему действительно можно здесь находиться. Возможно, его не ждали, но ему можно. Он хмурится, глядя на незнакомца, и упирает руки в бока. — Нет, я не взломщик и не вор.

Глядящие на него глаза медленно моргают в ответ.

— Ты прям уверен?

— Как я могу быть не уверен, что я не преступник? — фыркает Джим оскорбленно.

— Я не об этом, — демонстративно произносит этот кто-то. — Уверен, что ты должен быть здесь?

— Послушай, я не взломщик, ясно? Я тут практически живу. Видишь, я даже кофе принес! — отчаянно говорит Джим, указывая на кружки, исходящие паром. — Воры не приносят с собой кофе. А тебе-то можно здесь быть? — спрашивает он, скрещивая руки на груди в защитном жесте.

— Ну он бы вряд ли привел меня домой, если бы было нельзя, — зевает парень в ответ. Он садится, и одеяло соскальзывает вниз, открывая лицо и голую грудь, и, твою же мать, он еще ребенок. Какой-то ребенок в кровати Боунса. И его соски выставлены напоказ.

Картинка в голове у Джима не складывается.

— Э…Боунс здесь? — в отчаянии спрашивает он.

Мальчишка смущенно хмурится.

— Это эвфемизм? — осторожно уточняет он и натягивает на себя одеяло, как щит. Джим краснеет и закатывает глаза.

— Нет! Господи боже! — стонет он, чертовски сильно надеясь, что “зависает с полуголыми детишками в чужих постелях” не станет частью его характеристики. — Боунс — мой лучший друг! Это его прозвище, а не… не какой-то специальный секс-шифр! Я о Леонарде. Леонард здесь?

— Откуда ж я знаю? Я спал, — подчеркивает парнишка, и, повышая голос, зовет. — Лео? Хей, Лео?

Никто не отзывается.

— Нету Лео, — пожимает он плечами, снова зевает и потягивается, словно неуклюжий котенок, которого ни капельки не волнует, где же находится хозяин постели, в которой он проснулся. — Не повезло тебе, чувак.

— Зашибись, — ворчит Джим. Он выгибает бровь, когда паренек вытягивает ноги и шлепает босыми ступнями по полу, кутаясь в одеяло. Джиму следовало бы уйти — черт, да ему даже приходить не стоило, — но… С каких это пор у Боунса есть секретная личная жизнь? И, разрываясь между желанием узнать и, вместе с тем, желанием никогда не узнавать подробностей отношений Боунса и этого ребенка, Джим не может удержаться от вопроса:

— Ну, а когда вы с Лео встретились?

Паренек слегка поворачивает голову к нему.

— Он подцепил меня на автобусной остановке где-то, наверное, в четыре ночи. Ну, или, утра, — бормочет он в подушку Боунса, и глаза Джима раскрываются еще шире. Он звал Боунса с собой на вечеринку к Гейле вчера вечером, хотя «звал» — слишком мягкое определение для всех его увещеваний и уговоров, которыми он пытался заставить своего унылого друга сходить повеселиться. Боунс недвусмысленно дал ему понять, что останется дома и весь вечер будет занят учебой. И это было нормально! Джиму бы никогда в голову не пришло, что изучать он будет какого-то ребенка. А автобусная остановка? В четыре часа утра? Серьезно? Когда это Боунс начал по ночам таскаться за молоденькими мальчиками по вызову?

— Ох, — слабо выдыхает он, не успевая за собственными мыслями. Парнишка корчится от дискомфорта.

— Боже, у меня все болит. Такое чувство, что что-то вот-вот отвалится. Мы легли только... ну, в начале шестого, — стонет он, и Джиму приходится отвернуться, прежде чем его садистский гиперактивный мозг не выдумал что-то еще. Мальчишка косится на часы позади него и грустно хнычет. — Чува-а-к, еще даже девяти нет! Три часа сна — это особый вид ада. Я наказан, да? Это точно наказание за что-то. Это, в общем-то, объяснит многое из того, что произошло со мной в последние месяцы. Согласен, у меня длинный язык, но я уверен, что не сделал ничего, за что можно было бы наградить меня такими ощущениями.

И в этот момент Джим признает свое поражение. С него хватит. Он не собирается сидеть здесь и слушать, чем этот пацан занимался… да чем бы они с Боунсом ни занимались, что он теперь чувствует себя, господи прости, раздавленным. Джим просто оставит их в покое и… уйдет отсюда. На пробежку, может быть. Или обратно в кровать. А еще лучше — в бар. На дворе суббота, если когда и почти позволительно пить за завтраком, так это в выходной день. Но даже если нет, пусть только кто-нибудь скажет ему что-то по этому поводу, потому, что в мире все равно нет пойла, которое поможет ему забыть то, что он себе представил. Вас там не было, господа, вы себе даже не представляете.

В любом случае это уже похоже план. Но в момент, когда Джим делает шаг в сторону двери, она открывается и входит Боунс.

Их взгляды встречаются, Джим выдавливает слабую улыбку, и Боунс закатывает глаза.

-Знаешь, стоит сказать, что я был бы удивлен, придя домой и не обнаружив тебя здесь. Доброе утро, Джим.

— Э-эм, привет, — отвечает Джим. Он бросает взгляд в сторону кровати, парень на которой лишает его последней возможности сделать вид, что он ничего не видел.

— Привет, — бормочет он, сонно улыбаясь Боунсу. — Твой друг вломился сюда. Ну, он назвался твоим другом. Это так?

— На мою беду, — сухо тянет Боунс. — Это Джим, мелкий. Джим, это Стайлз.  
— Ага. Мы уже знакомы, — ворчит Джим. Он глубоко вздыхает, пожимает плечами и обманчиво равнодушно направляется к двери. — Что ж, ну, мне пора идти. Боунс, я… Я заходил принести тебе кофе, но ты занят, так что я… Э-э. Просто оставлю вас… наедине? — говорит он, и его голос срывается. Он видит, что Боунс опасно приподнимает бровь, а потому ускоряется и почти из коридора добавляет: “Используйте защиту, ладно?”, когда сильная рука за воротник втягивает его обратно в комнату.

Лицо Боунса выражает скепсис и недоумение одновременно.

— Какого черта? Что происходит в твоей голове, Джим? — спрашивает он с плохо скрываемым подозрением.

Джим переводит взгляд с одного лица на другое — Боунс настороженно свел брови, а Стайлз приоткрыл рот от непонимания, — и делает непонятный жест рукой.

— Ты понимаешь.Это. Я не хочу произносить это вслух, Боунс.

— Удиви меня, ну же, — ворчит Боунс. Джим расстроенно выдыхает. Последнее, что он хочет делать, это пытаться облачить свои фантазии в слова. Джим знает, что ему понадобится время, чтобы все переосмыслить и потом дружелюбно хлопнуть Боунса по плечу, поздравляя с тем, что он наконец-то смог двигаться дальше. Он не может вымолвить ни слова и, он не то чтобы не одобряет, но удивлен выбором партнера. О, и ревность... Определенно это ревность клокочет внутри него, и Джим внезапно — абсолютно точно — осознает, что не хочет, чтобы Боунс узнал об этом — о том, что Джим флиртовал с ним не только потому, что старина Джим Кирк привык волочиться за каждыми штанами, а больше у него на уме ничего такого не было, нет, сэр.  
Он делает глубокий вдох и пытается придумать, более-менее достойный ответ.

— Слушай, я понятия не имею, чем вы двое занимались, но ты сам всегда говоришь, что все должно быть безопасно.. Хочешь сказать, что я не могу… — начинает он, но сразу два голоса начинают кричать на все лады.

Боунс багровеет. Он сейчас того оттенка красного, который раньше ассоциировался у Джима с вареными лобстерами. Стайлз, в общем-то, тоже недалеко ушел, и на нем это заметно сильнее, потому что одеяло выпало у него из рук, открыв голый порозовевший торс.

— Он мой брат, ты, извращенец!

— Господи боже, подцепил в смысле он меня сюда привез! 

— Я спал на диване, что ты себе навоображал?!

— Я на ногах не стою потому, что вечность проторчал на остановке, а не потому, что мы… что он… Боже, меня сейчас стошнит.

«Слава богу» — это все, о чем Джим может думать, глядя на то, как они вдвоем бегают кругами, кричат на него, не выбирая выражений, и ругаются, пока кто-то из соседей не начинает колотить в стену.


End file.
